deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Henry Stickmin
Henry Stickmin is the main character of Breaking the Bank, Escaping the Prison, Stealing the Diamond, Infiltrating the Airship, and Fleeing the Complex. He is very unlucky yet lucky at the same time. Henry Stickmin hilarious failures are what most people love about him, however, he always seems to get in a lot of trouble. Being a "Pure-Blooded Thief" and all, it's hard not to find yourself in some sticky situations. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Henry Stickmin vs Fancy Pants * Maxwell vs Henry Stickmin * Steve vs Henry Stickmin * [[The Chosen One vs Henry Stickmin|'The Chosen One vs Henry Stickmin']]' (Completed)' * Henry Stickmin Vs. Steve (Minecraft) * Deadpool vs Henry Stickmin * Papyrus vs Henry Stickmin * The Second Coming vs Henry Stickmin Completed 'Battle Record' |-|Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 0 * Losses: 3 * Draws: 0 * Multiple Endings: 0 Possible Opponents * Batman (DC Comics) * Douchebag (South Park) * Isaac (The Binding of Isaac) * Monokuma (Danganronpa) * Scrooge McDuck (Duck Tales) * Trevor Philips (Grand Theft Auto) * Wario (Super Mario Bros) History Henry was a young man and he lived in a small apartment. He was very poor and he couldn't get a job because he always fails. One day, Henry decided to break the bank. He went to a bank in the middle of nowhere. Henry had 6 ways to break into the bank. 5 of them didn't work but the last method led him to jail. The last method is when Henry disguised himself to become a money bag. Then, the truck drivers grabbed the bag, put it in the truck and put it in the safe. Henry got off the bag and once he got off the bag, the laser triggered the alarm and got him arrested. Henry managed to escape jail and moved on to a bigger a diamond. He succeeded, he then was given a deal by the government to stop the Toppat Clan, he either succeeded, betrayed the government and stole a ruby, completely mess up and steal a teddy bear or joined the clan. No matter what he got captured in a complex but he escaped. Death Battle Info Background *'Name:' Henry Stickmin *'Age:' 28 *'Height:' 1.85 meters / 5' 10.8" (feet) *'Weight:' 50 kg / 110 lbs *'Occupation:' Bounty Hunter, Government Agent, Thief, Prisoner, Criminal, Toppat Clan Leader, Convict, Inmate of The Wall, Fugitive. Powers *Supernatural Luck *'Bullet Time' *Limited Telekinesis; can knot a bag from the inside *'Teleportation' (Flash) *'The PK/PSI Flash' (From Mother/''EarthBound'') *'Forcefield Creation' (Bubble Shield) *Elemental Powers **'Earthbending' **'Metalbending' **'Electrokinesis' (The KNEE) **'Fire Magic' **'Ice Magic' (Wizard Magic) **'Pyrokinesis' (Falcon Kick) — NOTE: Killed Henry **'Smoke Generation' (Falcon Punch) — NOTE: Pretty useless *'Zero-Point Energy Projection' *'Broadway Force' *'Power Jump' Weapons *Pistol *Sniper Rifle *AK-47 *Rocket Launcher *Chainsaw *Sword of Biggoron *Yo-Yo *C4 *Hand Grenade *Belt of Grenades *Bombs *Sonic Pulse (NOTE: Killed Henry in FtC) *Laser Drill *TNT *Rod with a fake spider on it (Spook) *Lance *Mace *Sticky Grenade (NOTE: Stuck to Henry in StD and killed him) *Cannon *The Tunisian Diamond (Henry crushed a guard with it in StD) *Shuriken (Ninja Star) *Earpiece can turn into a Force Gun (Shoots a blast of force that can launch targets backwards, and do the same to Henry through repulsion) *Metal Fists *Dirk *Bottle Rockets Gadgets *'Opacitator:' Renders Henry intangible. The effect seems to be irreversible however and leads to a fail in canon. *Shrink Ray *'Shrink n' Grow:' A plate-like object that can shrink and grow anything it's attached to by Henry. *'Liquidificator:' Turns the user into liquid (irreversible) *'Jumble Hoppers:' Boots that allow Henry to bounce high in the air after jumping *'Anti-Gravity Cap:' Allows Henry to float up in the air. In canon, Henry failed to turn this off. *'Transdimensionalizer:' Changes the dimensionality of the universe. In its only canon use, Henry flicked the switch the wrong way and collapsed everything into 1-dimensional lines, unable to reverse this. Theoretically, its canonical use should end the battle in a draw since neither Henry nor his opponent will be able to fight anymore. *'Teleporter:' Teleports Henry to a random location. It usually kills him this way, but works in Stealing the Diamond. *'Warp:' Warps the user through alternate dimensions, driving them to insanity. Freezes Henry if he uses it, but others can theoretically be tricked in using it. *'Expanding Foam:' After being shaken, creates a massive burst of semi-solid foam. *'Shadozer:' Turns Henry into a living shadow. It can be reverted. Users are at risk of dying if a larger shadow, such as that of a cloud at night blocking the moon, passes over them. *'Bubble Shield:' Creates a stationary forcefield around Henry. Tools *Shovel *File *Drill *Plungers *Rope Launcher *Pickaxe *Laser Cutter *Laser Plane (Encases Henry in a vertical 3D rectangle, then cuts out the floor below him) *Hammer *Portal Gun *Bottle of Acid *Vacuum Cleaner *Glue *Magic Pencil (Allows Henry to draw stuff that comes to life) *Paperizor (Turns Henry into paper. Later reverts itself) *Gravity Gun *Umbrella *Propane Tank *Ball 'n Chain *Adrenaline *Wind Waker (Allows Henry to mind-control/possess others) *Longshot *Spring *Balloon *Helium (Inflates Henry's head and allows him to float through the air) *Magnet (Strong enough to pull the Toppat Clan's airship into a building) *Tool Gun (Allows Henry to fly through solid matter, but gets him banned for cheating in seconds) *A wrapped present with a boxing glove in it that punches whoever opens the box (From Flash Advent Calendar 2012: Door 16) Gear *Power Armor (From Fallout) *Jetpack *Shield *Techno Trousers (From Wallace & Gromit) *Jet Boots (Note: Very heavy) *Glider *Parachute *Joy Buzzer *Clawpack *Koopa Shell *Prototype Armor (Includes a jetpack, sword arm and machine gun arm) *Plunger Boots *Speed Shoes (Increases Henry's speed by a large notch) *Snowman Costume Vehicles *Tank *Scooter *Wrecking Ball *Police Car *Glass Cannonball **Equipped with: ***Laser Canon ***Thrusters ***Boosters ***Motorized Chair **Can cover itself into spikes **Has a button to eject Henry *Truck *Warp Star Consumables *NRG Drink **Makes Henry so fast everything around him freezes **Makes Henry strong enough to bend steal **In canon, Henry suffered a heart attack after use *Invisibility Pill (Renders Henry invisible. Unlike the Boo, Henry is blind while under its effects.) *Beaf Up (Beefs up the user's legs until they explode. Can theoretically be fed to an enemy) *Stretch Chewies (Makes Henry's arms elastic) *Sandwich (Turns Henry incredibly strong, muscled and beefed up, but only for a short while) *Cookie from Alice in Wonderland (Grows Henry to gargantuan size) Power-Ups *Super Mushroom (Grows Henry to a massive size.) *Raccoon Leaf (Allows Henry to fly with a raccoon tail, like in the Mario series) *Boo (Turns Henry invisible. Unlike the Invisibility Pill, Henry's sight is unaffected while it is used) Helpers/Summons Ellie *Henry's partner in crime in FtC *'Weapons:' GraviTor 2.0 (Creates a gravity ball), taser, crossbow, stop sign *'Powers:' Telekinesis (The Force) *'Vehicles:' Motorcycle Charles *Henry's (incompetent) friend who pilots a helicopter. *'Weapons:' Sniper Rifle, Gatling Guns, Mind Controller, Miniature Helicopter (with grapple rope), Remote Bone Melting Device, Sleeping Gas, Flashbangs, Banana Bombs, Gravity Bubble *Can somehow teleport platforms *Can hack into electricity systems *Technique: "Charles" — "This is the greatest plaaaaan...." (Charles kamikazes into the opponent with his helicopter) *Can communicate with Henry through an earpiece Metroid *A literal Metroid, from the titual series. *Doesn't obey Henry. Nutshot Crawler *A weird, simplistic creature that bashes people's genitals, stunning them Robo Helper *A robot that looks alot like Tails from Sonic the Hedgehog, and can fly. *It can be grabbed as lift just like Tails. Toppat Clan *A gang of thugs Henry can seize control over *'Weapons:' Various guns, chainguns and bombs *'Vehicles:' An airship that can fire drill pods and neurotoxin bombs *Unreliable MissingNo *A glitch Pokémon that crashes the game when used Breaking the laws of physics *Henry can break the laws of physics by doing unusual things that don't make sense. *In Fleeing the Complex, Henry uses helium to float across a pipe. *In Breaking the Bank, Henry knotted a bag while inside said bag, without anyone helping him to knot it. Fail Trigger *Henry can trigger a fail screen which can damage himself and his opponent. *The Fail Trigger wasn't used in the series, but it was used in All-Star Battlemania, technically non-canon. Feats *Can lift and throw the Tunisian Diamond which was calced at roughly 802 kilograms *Tanked a big explosion without much effort *Took a cannonball to the gut *Tanked a Creeper explosion that blew up much of a wall *Consistently moves faster than the eye can see (Examples: 1, 2) *Using Bullet Time, dodged several AK-47 bullets fired at him from several angles, grabbed one, and threw it through a gun, splitting it in half *Broke out of prison twice (Completely undetected in certain endings), including a maximum security jail called The Wall where no one had escaped for 50 years *Caused an uprising in the Wall that led to most convicts escaping *Stole the Tunisian Diamond. In one ending he did this without ever being detected. *Took out the whole Toppat Clan (Government-Supported Private Investigator) *Captured the Toppat Clan Leader for the military (Relentless Bounty Hunter) *Took control over the Toppat Clan (Rapidly Promoted Executive) *Stole the Toppat Clan's Ruby (Pure Blooded Thief) *Tricked the US government and military *Escaped apprehension several times *Framed Winston Davis for his own crime by knotting a bag from the inside, getting himself declared not guilty *Traveled about 6 meters / 20 feet in a third of a second. *Withstood the weight of a Power Suit. *Survived a fall of 288 meters / 945 feet. *Lifted a heavy drill *Survived being Force Choked by Ellie *Survived a tremendous fall from the airship while in a tank. *The first person to escape the inescapable prison called The Wall, which holds the most notorious and cunning criminals. *On two occasions, caused such chaos that the Center for Chaos Containment had to intervene. *Can jump a relatively fair distance while holding the Tunisian Diamond *Survived a fall from an incomplete bridge. *Quickly climbed out of a truck as it fell down a cliff Weaknesses *Variable luck *Generally incompetent *Several gadgets can backfire against him **The Clawpack attacks him if shocked with electricity **See gadget details for other specific backfires *Has a poor aim at times *Charles is an idiot *The Toppat Clan is unreliable and are likely to betray Henry *The Metroid and Nutshot Crawler don't obey him *The effects of the Boo and Sandwich are temporary *NGR Drink kills Henry *The Cannonball is immobile while covered in spikes *Sometimes very aggressive when it comes to a fight. *Doesn't think his plans through most of the time. *Never talks with the exception of gestures and random sounds. *Somewhat of a coward. *Overconfident. *He gets tired easily. *Got easily distracted with Civilization V. *Sometimes has poor reaction timing. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Combatants with a unique weapon Category:Technology users Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Combatants With Weapons Category:Protagonist Category:Combatants that can transform Category:Magic Users Category:Male Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Villain Protagonist Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Gun Wielders Category:Sword Wielders Category:Vehicle Users Category:Stickfigures Category:Criminals